


Imil Nailo. Comic Series!

by Mira_Image



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, City Elf Culture and Customs, City Elf Origin, Elf Culture & Customs, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Magic, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Image/pseuds/Mira_Image
Summary: A world with magic is not always magical. A noble child struggles against the will of his parents,  who cast spells to control him. Imil had almost lost hope for freedom, when he meets the quirky records keeper Ildrix. Together, they try to change their city for the better.





	1. Disgrace.

WELCOME TO MY STORY!!

Imil, age 8 (17 human years), is told to walk home by his mother. She casts a command spell:  _Do not disgrace the family name._ He encounters bullies, but is trapped by the spell, as it only detects the negative results of his actions.

How will Imil be able to get out of this situation??

I wanted to draw this moment because of what it tells about western society. While it's a real spell here, these thoughts go through the heads of many children. Even the best answers, like "tell an adult" or "run away" are blocked off as signs of weakness.


	2. Disgrace Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imil is so overwhelmed by the spell that he can't move. Can anyone help him??

Meet Ildrix, the records keeper! (*cough cough glorified librarian*)  
  
He was Imil's tutor for a few years, until Imil's parents realized they didn't like his methods and his... opinions. (wow he actually thought all races were equal HaaahhaAAHAHAhaha yeah Imil's parents can go die in a hole)  
Ildrix is a big goof, and one of Imil's only friends!  
  
He's also a lot smarter than he pretends to be, and his intervention was not a coincidence -w-  
  
How was the door to the records so close by? How did Ildrix know to come? Find out on the next page ; )


	3. Dil's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a step back to the day Ildrix was fired from being Imil's tutor... and meet Imil's mom.

Meet Imil's mom, Sairal Nailo! (nobles are referred to by their last names out of respect -w-)  
  
This is the day Ildrix got fired... he's still the records keeper at least, since he can summon a door to a magical library where he keeps all the books safe! õwõ  
  
Dil, his ferret familiar, is tasked with keeping an eye on Imil, only warning Ildrix when absolutely necessary! Ildrix isn't a god, after all, and doesn't have the power to defy two members of the council (both Imil's parents). At least... not  _yet_  
  
That's how the door to the records was so coincidentally next to Imil when he needed it on the previous page!

How did Ildrix come to be Imil's tutor??


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time machine keeps working backwards... now we approach the day Imil's mother decided to hire Ildrix as Imil's tutor.

 

Ildrix honestly couldn't care less about the balance of power it seems XD  
The council wants to act... but what will they do?  
  
This takes place before Ildrix meets Imil owo  
The guy who doesn't speak in the background is actually a cameo of Imil's dad Myresil!! He's a selective mute, and casts spells using hand signs! (it's not an anxiety issue or anything it's just his way of respecting his god... more on this later!)

 

Fun fact: Pronouncing names in this culture

Y= ee sound (eg: meet)

I: ih sound (eg: itch)

Ai: aee sound (eg: spy)

Now say my main character's names: Imil, Ildrix, Sairal, Myresil. Good job! OWO


	5. Control Pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THAT ONE COUNCIL MEMBER IS KIND OF A DOUCHE

This could have ended very differently if Ildrix wasn't so skilled at detecting foreign magic!  
  
Imil's mother Sairal prides herself in finding solutions without violence. (now if only she was that good at raising kids plbpblpbl)

 


	6. Control Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sairal finds a pacifist solution to keeping Ildrix from teaching spells to the lower class.

The council isn't a corrupt bunch of bad guys, they're just doing what they think is right qwq  
  
Ildrix suspects at least one of the council members was responsible for the poison, but plays innocent to avoid direct conflict. He says only what he needs to resolve the issue.  
  
Now we know how Ildrix came to be Imil's tutor! OWO  
Sairal (Imil's mom) accidentally shot herself in the foot in this case, because Ildrix helps Imil overcome the power of his parents, and the council member she arrests later makes dangerous decisions outside of the law QAQ (she should have kept him under her thumb like her son)  
  
That one council member points out she doesn't call imil her son but her heir. Also, she didn't have him arrested till after she knew the attempt was a failure... huh.  

If you like, you can comment what you think I should name the treacherous council member! To stick with tradition, the name should have a  _y,_ an _i_ , or an _ai_ in it!


	7. Command.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imil has been silenced with spells for so long he's learned to stop himself without them...

His parents don't like children, but they needed an heir.   
They use the command spell to silence Imil whenever he cries, so he developed a habit of stopping himself when he starts. He tried not to think about it until now, when he's especially sad about something but can't properly express it.  
  
My poor sweet bean qwq (in this comic he's 11 (27 elf years))

 

Fun Fact 1: This was the first little comic I drew for Imil's story!

 

Fun fact 2: Elf age chart, maturity-to-year ratio

First 5 years: 1-1 ratio

6 to 14 years: 1-4 year ratio

15 to 20 years: 1-9 year ratio

20 to 21 years: YOU GET TO SPEND 110 YEARS AS A 20 YEAR OLD (you turn 21 when you're 210)

Everything else: 10 year ratio. (age 22 = 220 years, 23 = 230 years, etc)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not in chronological order, you can see them in chronological order on my Deviantart!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/mira-image/gallery/68347906/Imil


End file.
